


Blindsided by You

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blind Date, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Meetings, Inexperienced Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Valentine's Day Fluff, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Yuuri and Victor are set up on a blind date on Valentine's Day by their best friends. Victor's a professional swimmer who's lived his entire life for the sport, not giving any time for love or relationships. Yuuri's a veterinarian who, despite having dated over the years, never found someone to keep his interest. What happens when they meet for the first time on this lovers holiday?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 82
Kudos: 629





	Blindsided by You

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fluffysmutty thing 
> 
> Thank you to [IA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope) for helping me beta <3.

  
  


Yuuri fidgeted, shuffling his weight from one leg to the other as he let out a soft sigh. The air in front of him steamed, and he picked up his phone from his coat pocket again to check the time. It was still five minutes until they were supposed to meet, and Yuuri was already convinced this guy wasn’t going to come. Who agrees to a blind date on Valentine's day anyway? No one in their right mind. Yuuri had only done it because it was Phichit setting it up. He had been at Phichit and Chris’ for dinner two weeks ago, and during the meal the conversation had drifted to Chris’ best friend, and the couple had one of those horrible ‘ _ are you thinking what I’m thinking _ ’ moments that’s just horrid as the third wheel to witness, especially when the attention had turned to Yuuri. Chris had slowly drawn out the question of if Yuuri had any plans for Valentine’s. Yuuri, single for three years and with not even a crush to fantasise about asking out, had sighed and given Phichit a flat look, which his best friend of course had taken as a ‘nothing at all please set me up’ and here Yuuri was, waiting outside of a very fancy restaurant he had not picked, in the cold, for an alpha that was not going to show up. 

He picked up his phone and checked again. Two minutes. Should he leave already? It might be a bit presumptuous, and he didn't want to cause trouble for Phichit and Chris, since they had set up their two best friends. He could stay until five past, and then he could blame the cold and go home. He looked at his phone again. One minute. 

Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention, and Yuuri turned, watching a man come walking with quick steps. He was tall, with broad shoulders covered by a dark wool trench coat. His hair was silver, a fringe falling perfectly over one eye, the other incredibly blue. His high cheekbones were dusted with pink from the cold, and from his gloved right hand swung a bag. Yuuri’s stomach flipped. He was gorgeous. Yuuri could hardly remember seeing an alpha that handsome before. 

Yuuri wondered where he was heading, home to a mate perhaps? A private dinner at their joint home, sharing a bottle of wine and cooking together. The bag must contain some sort of gift, he guessed. Yuuri sighed and looked down at the pavement, hearing the steps of the alpha come closer, and then slow. Strange. Yuuri looked up, and the alpha smiled, waving his hand as he came to stop in front of Yuuri. 

“Hi, Yuuri?” the man said, and Yuuri’s stomach absolutely exploded with butterflies because that was the deepest, most lovely voice Yuuri had ever heard utter his name. 

“I- yes?” Yuuri said, still blinking widely up at the man.    
“Nice to meet you, I’m Victor,” the alpha said, offering his free hand in greeting. Victor. The alpha Yuuri was meeting was named Victor but surely… surely this was not him because Phichit had said he was ‘ _ good looking _ ’ he had not said anything about  _ drop dead hot as hell handsome and far above Yuuri’s league _ . 

“Oh, hi,” Yuuri answered a bit breathlessly, taking Victor’s hand. Victor smiled, pulling Yuuri’s hand up to his lips, even if it was gloved. He pressed his lips against Yuuri’s knuckles and Yuuri shuddered from something else then the cold. Close like this, he could smell the scent of Victor, evergreen and roses, clearly unmated. How? Why?

“I’m so happy we’re doing this,” Victor said, lowering their hands before releasing Yuuri’s. He gestured towards the restaurant with an easy smile. “Should we go in?” 

Yuuri nodded dumbly, following Victor as he walked to the door. The alpha held it open for Yuuri who stepped through, the warmth of the restaurant seeping into his skin. Victor stepped up next to him. The headwaiter smiled at them, took their coats and then directed them to their table. Yuuri’s heart raced. Victor had a suit on, deep blue with a snug fit, showing off a build that would best be described as a swimmer’s. What did Victor work with? Had Phichit said? They came up to the table, and Victor pulled the chair out for Yuuri, a soft smile on his face as Yuuri sat down. Victor sat down opposite him, and let out a sigh, getting another close look at the man. God was he handsome. 

“You look lovely,” Victor complimented as he picked up the menu, making Yuuri breathless again. Yuuri picked up his own menu, looking down at the very sheer but still classy black blouse, covering him from his collar down to his cuffs, see-through enough to show off skin, but without being vulgar. At least that’s what Yuuko said when she helped him get ready. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri answered, having trouble reading the words in front of him at all. “How did you know it was me, outside?” They hadn’t talked prior to this, all communication had gone through Phichit and Chris. All Yuuri knew about Victor was his name and that he and Chris met in college. Victor looked over his menu, smiling as he put it down on the table.

“Chris showed me a picture of you,” he admitted. “It was very hard not to agree to this after that, especially with how much Phichit gushes about you every time I see them.” 

“R-really,” Yuuri answered, feeling a blush bloom on his cheeks. He fiddled with the tablecloth resting just above his thighs. Smart, asking for a photo. He should have done that. That way he wouldn’t have been so blind sided… but then again he probably wouldn't have accepted. “I hope he hasn’t told you anything too embarrassing.” Phichit knows far too many of Yuuri’s secrets, and Yuuri doesn’t trust him to keep them at all. 

“No, if anything it’s made me very interested in you,” Victor said. 

“I’m not very interesting,” Yuuri said, unable to stop himself. Victor tilted his head to the side, squinting slightly before he smiled again. 

“Would you let me be the judge of that?” he asked, and Yuuri looked into his eyes. There was nothing to search for really, Yuuri didn’t know Victor at all, but he should at least give him a chance. He nodded, and Victor beamed. 

The waiter came back, and after a quick conversation they decided to share a bottle of white wine, Victor ordering as Yuuri quickling looked through the menu so he could too. They stuck to appetizers and a main course, opting to pick dessert later. The waiter thanked them and walked away, and Victor’s full focus fell back to Yuuri. 

“So, Yuuri, why don’t you tell me about yourself?” he asked and Yuuri nodded, trying to let go of the nerves that were lingering under his skin. 

“I work as a veterinarian,” he started, trying to get his hands to stop fiddling. His scent must be filled with nerves. Not very attractive in an omega. “I teach dance classes a few times a week, mostly ballet. I have a dog, Vicchan.”

“Wow, that’s a lot of amazing things,” Victor said, their conversation halting as the waiter came back to pour them wine. “How long have you been a veterinarian?”

“Two years now, so not that long. I got lucky and got in the first time I applied,” Yuuri said, taking a sip of his wine. 

“I don’t think having perfect grades is something you acquire by luck,” Victor said, warmth in his voice. “I bet you’re great at it.”

“How can you know that?” Yuuri asked with a soft chuckle, Victor’s relaxed attitude rubbing off on him. Victor shrugged but laughed too. 

“I don’t know, you just seem the type. Do you have any specialization? Do you work with any particular animals?” 

Yuuri told him about his job, and then Victor asked about his dancing, and Yuuri felt himself open up, relaxing more and more as the dishes were served. Victor was attentive, listening to Yuuri with rapt attention and asking questions to know more. Yuuri felt almost spoiled under it. He had been on a few dates since his last relationship ended, and even if some had been pleasant, there had been no spark there. He had also had a few hookups, but that too had become stale and boring quickly. Yuuri longed for someone like this, to talk to and who seemed interested in him. When they were halfway through the main course Yuuri was already feeling a pull towards Victor beyond the attraction to his gorgeous appearance. Victor flirted subtly as Yuuri spoke, praising him repeatedly for his hard work and dedication. Yuuri wondered if his cheeks were going to stay stained red for years, since he couldn’t seem to stop blushing. 

“What about you?” he asked. “I feel like I've been talking your ear off and not asked you nearly enough about yourself. What do you do?”

“Ah,” Victor said, biting his lower lip in a way that was very distracting. Yuuri opted to take a sip of his wine, just to draw his attention from it. “I’m a professional athlete.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked, a bit surprised. It was uncommon to be able to support oneself on an athletic career, Yuuri should know, it was the reason he had chosen to become a veterinarian instead of pursuing dance. Victor did have the build for it though, with long lean muscles flexing under that shirt. “In what sport?”

“Swimming, short distances,” Victor answered. Ah, so Yuuri’s thought of a swimmer’s build had been more on point than he realised then. “I’ve been doing it for quite some time.”

“Do you enjoy it?” Yuuri asked, and Victor stopped with his glass halfway to his mouth, blinking. Yuuri stopped eating, looking quizzically at him. “Did I say something wrong?” he asked, knitting his eyebrows together. It seemed to snap Victor out of his musings. He shook his head, and a soft, unguarded smile curled on his lips. 

“I can’t remember the last time someone asked me that,” Victor admitted, and Yuuri’s frown deepened. “Usually they just ask if I’ve won anything.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, blinking. “I didn’t mean to be rude, I’m sure you have countless accomplishments,” he hurried to say, but Victor laughed, and reached out across the table to grab Yuuri’s hand. His fingers caressed over Yuuri’s knuckles tenderly, that soft smile staying on his lips. 

“No, no, I didn’t take it like that at all,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s heart was racing, the heat from the contact under Victor’s touch blooming, filling him to the brim. “It’s nice to be considered a person and not a walking medal cabinet.”

Yuuri’s frown came back, and he flipped his hand, so that he could caress Victor’s wrist. It bought his touches dangerously close to Victor’s scent gland. Yuuri could already feel the alpha’s longer fingers playing with the cuff on his wrist to protect his own. He shivered. “That doesn’t seem fair. What good are trophies if you’re not happy?”

Victor laughed and it was such a pretty sound Yuuri couldn't help but smile, even if he wondered why Victor found it funny. The alpha’s caresses stayed light on his skin, just above the covered scent gland and then down across the cuff. “I wish you would tell my coach that. He might blow a blood vessel.” 

“I might if I meet him,” Yuuri pointed out. That tell-tale determination was filling him, the one that had pushed him through veterinarian school, that made it impossible for him to give up even if the IKEA furniture leg didn’t fit, or when someone he cared about was being treated unjustly. Did he care that much for Victor already? He looked up into the alpha’s blue eyes, heart flipping in his chest. He guessed he did. 

“Wow, I'd love to see that. Yuuri, my knight in shining armour,” Victor said, sliding his hand back to Yuuri’s squeezing it once before pulling back so they both could continue to eat. “I do enjoy it, not as much as I did when I was younger though. Now it’s become a race for medals and I feel like I’m constantly chasing, wondering when it’ll be good enough. When I’ll be good enough. That, with me growing older just leaves me to wonder when I will push myself hard so hard my body will break from it, and this will be all over.”

Yuuri felt a cold settle in his body as he listened. He had never seen Victor swim, but from how he was talking he must be good, probably in the top tier in the world. He wasn’t sure what to say to such a declaration, such a deep admittance to a defeat that was going to come. No athlete could go on forever, especially competitively. Sooner or later someone would push them out with being better, faster, stronger, or their body wouldn’t be able to take the strain anymore. 

“I’m sorry, that must be such a hard realisation to bear,” Yuuri said. Victor nodded, looking down into his plate. “Are you able to see the joys in it anyway?”

“Sometimes. I still love the rush of water over my body, to feel like for a moment the world stops around me. I enjoy the rush of competing, pushing myself harder to get there first, adrenaline pumping,” Victor said, a smile curling on his lips. “It’s hard to remember sometimes though.”

“Who are you outside of that? Swimming I mean,” Yuuri asked, and Victor stopped again, even if the wide eyed staring didn’t last as long. Victor’s cheeks were dusted pink as he looked at him, and Yuuri could feel a foot caress up his ankle under the table. His stomach flipped again. 

“You are full of surprises Yuuri Katsuki,” Victor said, and Yuuri had no idea what he meant by that. 

“I’d like to get to know you,” Yuuri admitted, because it was very true. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt such a pull towards another person, if he ever had. It might just be the romantic setting, Victor’s attentive ways and his beyond handsome face, but Yuuri truly did wish to know him better. He hoped Victor felt the same. 

“I’d like to get to know you too,” Victor admitted. The foot caressing up Yuuri’s calf moved a bit higher before retreating, Victor shifting till he could sit upright. Yuuri’s heart was racing, but in a good way, a very very good way. “Except swimming, I have a dog too. A standard poodle named Makkachin, Makka for short. She’s a thoroughly spoiled girl. I like to read, and I spend some time with close friends like Chris. I don’t have too much time outside of training so that’s the basics of it,” Victor told him, and Yuuri nodded as he finished his plate of food. 

“Where did you meet Chris?” Yuuri asked, and Victor told him about their college and how they grew to become friends. Soon both of their plates were empty, and when the waiter asked if they wanted dessert they exchanged a look. Yuuri didn’t want the evening to end, and he hoped that Victor felt the same, but instead of agreeing, Victor asked for them to have a moment to discuss it, making Yuuri’s heart sink. Perhaps he had read things wrong. 

“This might be presumptuous of me,” Victor started, leaning forward towards Yuuri. His eyes were intent, and Yuuri bit his lip as he waited. “But I’ve really enjoyed myself tonight. I don’t really want the night to end and… well, I have some chocolate cake in my refrigerator I’d love to share with you.” 

“Oh,” Yuuri said, feeling heat rush up to his cheeks for a new reason. Was Victor implying what he thought he was? Yuuri was certainly not opposed, not to spend more time with Victor or for things to grow more physical. He did however hope that was not all that was going to come out of tonight. Yuuri genuinely liked Victor, and for this to be a one-amazing-date-one-night-stand-thing would be disappointing. Still, he didn’t want the night to end, and chocolate cake did sound amazing. “I’d love that.”

Victor beamed, and when the waiter came back Victor paid, before leading Yuuri out of the restaurant with a hand on the small of his back. As soon as they were out Victor offered his arm, but not before handing Yuuri the bag he had been carrying as he came.

“It’s for you,” he said with a smile, and Yuuri peered inside, warmth filling him as he took in the content of it. Victor beamed when Yuuri looked up, squeezing his arm tighter against his body before he started guidning Yuuri towards his apartment. “Do you like them?”

“I’ve never tried them,” Yuuri admitted, referring to the large amount of chocolate that filled the bag, rather expensive pralines to be honest. “I’ve always wanted to though.” 

“Good,” Victor said, his smile turning heart-shaped. It was beyond charming. Yuuri was so gone. 

They talked about their dogs as they walked, and somewhere in the middle they had to stop to pick out their phones to show photos and videos. They didn’t realise they had taken up half the sidewalk until a large group of people tried to squeeze past them, bringing them out of their sharing. They giggled as Victor took Yuuri’s hand, starting to walk towards the apartment once more. 

They were greeted by the lovely Makka by the door, happily bouncing around as she waited to greet Yuuri until he had rid himself of his coat and shoes. Her fur was just as soft as Vicchan’s, and Yuuri smiled as he pet her, repeatedly calling her a good dog. 

“Do you want something to drink with the cake?” Victor asked, reaching out for Yuuri’s hand again. Their fingers laced together, and he led Yuuri further into the apartment to the kitchen, Makka settling down in a doggy bed. “I have coffee, wine, tea and champagne,” 

“Tea would be nice,” Yuuri said, letting Victor position him on a stool next to the kitchen island before he started retrieving the cake and tea. Victor moved around the kitchen, taking off his suit jacket and rolling up his sleeves, giving Makka some food before he placed two pieces of chocolate cake on two plates, two cups of tea joining the plates on the counter. Yuuri wrapped his fingers around the cup, smiling at Victor as he sat down next to him. 

“Dig in,” Victor encouraged, and Yuuri did, moaning as the mix of sweet and bitter hit his tongue. Victor bit his lips, his gaze dropping to Yuuri’s as he licked the stray chocolate there. “I’m happy you decided to come with me,” he said, starting on his own cake. Yuuri nodded, trying not to get distracted by Victor’s lips. 

“I am too,” Yuuri agreed. “I’ve had a really great time tonight.” 

“Me too,” Victor agreed. “I’m happy we both decided to say yes to this crazy idea.” 

“Yes,” Yuuri said, unable to stop himself from asking the question that had been on his mind ever since. “I can’t imagine you having trouble finding a date though.”

Victor chuckled, but it was a bit hollow. Yuuri bit his lip, wondering if maybe he’d hit a sore spot. “To be honest I haven’t been on a date in years… a decade almost. It’s hard sometimes, when you’re famous. They have certain ideas of how I’m supposed to be, or are drawn to me because of attributes they think I have. I grew tired of it a long time ago and decided to simply focus on what made me happy. I thought that maybe if I stopped looking, the right someone would come.” He turned to Yuuri then, reaching out tentatively for his hand. Yuuri took it instantly, lacing their fingers together. “I guess I should have asked Chris for help instead.”

It’s almost a love confession, or close to, and Yuuri’s heart is racing so fast. Victor’s fingers had started caressing the back of Yuuri’s hand, and Yuuri looked down at the point of touch, their fingers starting to slowly play with each other, touching soft and exploratory. 

“How about you, Yuuri?'' Victor asked and  _ God  _ did Yuuri love the way he said his name. “How can someone as amazing as you be single?” 

Yuuri blushed, but still let his hand move up, caressing Victor's bare forearms. His finger skimmed over the exposed scent gland and Victor shivered, more of his lovely roses and evergreen scent filling the room. 

“I don’t know,” Yuuri said, deciding to ignore the impulse to claim he was nothing special. “I’ve had a few shorter relationships and hookups, nothing working out in the long run…” Yuuri took a deep breath, reaching for Victor’s other hand to lace them together. “Nothing that's felt like this.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said again, no louder than a whisper, and then he was leaning forward, into Yuuri’s space and he was so welcomed there, longed for even. Yuuri’s hands traveled up his arms until they found a home around his shoulders, their lips just a breath apart. Victor’s eyes were so blue, and Yuuri let out a shuddering breath as his eyes darted down to where Victor wet his lips and then back up again. “Can I kiss you?”

Yuuri didn’t answer. He closed the sliver of space between them, lips pressing into Victor’s warm soft ones. The alpha hummed, sending Yuuri’s stomach into a flipping mess. Victor’s hands wrapped around Yuuri’s hips, and he pressed closer, kisses slowly becoming more and more heated. Yuuri grew impatient. He wanted more. 

He licked the seam of Victor’s lips, and Victor opened up instantly to deepen the kiss. He tasted like his scent, and Yuuri was growing addicted. Yuuri licked into Victor’s mouth, fingers tangling into his hair. His heart was racing, heat simmering under his skin. They broke apart for a moment, and Yuuri’s eyes caught Victor’s wide eyed and lust blown ones. He guessed he was in a similar state, panting and growing wet. The air smelled heavily of their pheromones, arousal, want, need. It was all there, things Yuuri had smelled before. It was more this time though - adoration and longing, amazement. Yuuri wasn’t used to picking up such nuances in scent, but he adored it, felt addicted to how he could smell Victor’s emotions echoing his own. 

“How-,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri had to kiss him again, because he missed his lips against his own. “How far would you want this to go?” 

Yuuri took another breath, trying to calm his racing mind. What did he want? He let his hands slide from Victor’s neck to his chest, feeling his heart race against his palm. Yuuri wanted him so much, both in bed  _ right now, _ but also in the morning, cooking breakfast and getting to know each other more. He wanted more. So much more. 

“I want...I don’t want to stop,” Yuuri started. He stood, Victor’s eyes following him up as Yuuri positioned himself between Victor’s legs. He cupped Victor’s cheek, tilting his head fully up. “I want to get to know you more,” he kissed his lips, once. It was chase, sweet even. “I want to kiss you all the way down your body and see how you taste.” Another kiss, longer, lingering. “I want you to take me on another date.” He leaned down again, this time kissing deeply, letting his teeth graze Victor’s lower lip as he pulled back. “I want you to fuck me until I can’t breathe.” 

A deep guttural growl left Victor’s chest, causing an instinctive purr to flow out of Yuuri. It all happened in quick succession. Victor’s grip on Yuuri’s hips tightened as he stood, pulling him off the floor. Yuuri’s arms wound instinctively around Victor’s shoulders, just like his legs wrapped around the alpha’s hips. He was so strong, and it made Yuuri breathless, how he so easily just picked Yuuri up and carried him across the apartment. The door was closed behind them, and Yuuri’s back hit it, legs still wrapped around Victor’s hips. Victor’s lips found his again, and Yuuri’s fingers tangled in his hair, tasting the arousal from his tongue. Yuuri wanted so much, his body felt like it was on fire, Victor’s touch adding fuel to the flames. Victor’s hips rolled into his ass, and Yuuri broke away from the kiss with a gasp, bearing his collar-clad neck to the alpha. 

“Victor, Victorrr,” Yuuri gasped as Victor’s lips caressed along his jaw. 

“You’re so hot,” Victor breathed against his skin. “You’re driving me insane.” He rolled his hips again and Yuuri was going mad too, the want so great. He could feel himself soaking through his underwear at the feeling of Victor’s hard cock pressing against his ass. It felt big. Yuuri shuddered. 

“On the bed,” Yuuri gasped. “Get on the bed.” 

Victor nodded in response, and he carefully put Yuuri down, holding onto him tightly as he walked backwards, sitting down on the edge as his knees hit the mattress. Yuuri looked down at him, lips kiss wet and swollen, eyes dark and lust blown. Yuuri wanted him so much. He took a step back, and Victor’s grip on his hips tightened, but Yuuri shrugged him off. The alpha frowned but let go, and Yuuri smirked. 

“Too far away,” Victor pointed out, and Yuuri continued to smirk, licking his lips. Boldness filled him, the arousal and the warmth he was feeling for Victor fueling him. 

“Just a second,” Yuuri promised, and then reached for the hem of his shirt. He pulled it slowly over his head, exposing his chest. Victor’s breath caught, and Yuuri preened under the attention, letting the garment fall to the floor. 

“Fuck,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri laughed, letting his hands wander down his torso, deleberatly avoiding his nipples to reached for the fastening of his pants. He swayed his hips as he pulled them down, kicking off them and his socks. Victor’s eyes raked over his body, and Yuuri was so glad he had decided to wear the red lace underwear tonight. He bit his lip as he looked at Victor, whose mouth was hanging slightly open, the heel of his hand pressing down into the bulge of his pants.  _ God  _ that was a terribly arousing sight. Yuuri could feel himself leaking slick from just seeing that. 

“Do you want help with that?” Yuuri asked, swaying his hips as he walked closer. Victor nodded, already looking ruined, desperate. Yuuri positioned himself between Victor’s legs, tipping his chin up to kiss him. Victor’s fingers caressed up his bare thighs, slowly and tenderly. Yuuri ached. 

“Please,” Victor breathed between kisses, and Yuuri would give him almost anything. “I- it’s been so long and I- I might be a bit inexperienced,” Victor said, and Yuuri nodded against his lips. 

“Do you still want to continue?” Yuuri asked and Victor nodded frantically. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Not at all I-,” Victor said, pressing up against Yuuri’s lips again. “I’m worried I won’t be good for you.” 

“We’ll do it together, okay?” Yuuri said, and Victor nodded, twisting in Yuuri’s grip to kiss his palm. It was achingly sweet, and Yuuri’s heart flipped. He was already so gone for this man. Maybe they should have talked more about experience levels before this, but as long as Victor wanted to, Yuuri wanted them to explore and feel and see where this lead them. “Okay, I’m going to help you with that now,” he said carefully rubbing his knee against the bulge. Victor shuddered, and Yuuri dropped to his knees. 

He spread Victor’s legs wide, hands caressing slack-clad thighs up, deliberately avoiding pressing against Victor’s cock as he opened the fastening on his pants. Victor’s hips made jerky movements, and as Yuuri pushed the pants open, there was already a wet stain on his underwear, right where the head of his cock pressed against the material. Yuuri looked up at Victor’s face, which was flushed and so open and honest. Yuuri was falling for him, he was sure of it. 

“ _ Itadakimasu _ ,” Yuuri said, before leaning down and wetly sucking at the head of Victor’s cock. 

“Yuuuri,” Victor gasped, fingers tangling into Yuuri’s hair immediately. Yuuri smiled, continuing to soak the fabric, grazing his teeth teasingly over it. Victor panted, fingers flexing against Yuuri’s scalp. “Fuck, fuck fuccck.”

“Can I take these off?” Yuuri said, resting his cheek against Victor’s thigh as he played with the hem of his underwear. He felt powerful here, between the thighs of this gorgeous alpha who ached for Yuuri just as much as Yuuri wanted him. Victor let out a groan, and nodded, making Yuuri smile. He straightened, and prompted Victor to lift his hips so he could pull both the underwear and pants down to Victor’s ankles and then off. The alpha's cock bobbed free, and Yuuri got his first look at it bare. He licked his lips. It was thick and long, definitely bigger than any of the sexual partners Yuuri had before. He looked up at Victor, letting his hands caress over bare thighs towards his groin. He placed his hands teasingly there, framing Victor’s cock as he leaned forward. Victor’s breaths were already heavy, and Yuuri couldn't take his eyes off him. 

“Such a gorgeous cock, alpha,” Yuuri said, placing a kiss at the tip. Victor’s head tipped back on a moan, but he looked back quickly, as if wanting to see it all. Yuuri was happy to indulge. “You taste so good.” 

“Shit,” Victor breathed. Yuuri hummed and took him in hand, holding the base of the alpha’s cock to keep it in place. He placed kittenish licks across the head, teasing, watching the muscles in Victor’s thighs and stomach jump. The precome stated like salt, and Yuuri hummed before he leaned down, keeping eye contact as he flattened his tongue against the base of Victor’s erection, licking from root to tip. “Yuuri, aah-, Yuuri.”

“Can I take you into my mouth?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded shakily, gripping the sheets on either side of his hips tightly. “Thank you.” 

Yuuri wrapped his lips around the tip, and he sucked slowly, once, twice, blinking up at Victor. The alpha was panting, and Yuuri loved it, loved the feeling of his heavy length in his mouth. He sank down slowly, and as he did, his eyes fell closed. He could only get about half of it into his mouth before he had to pull back, licking across the head before he sank down again. Yuuri started a pace, bobbing his head up and down on Victor’s cock, fueled by the lovely sounds that were coming from Victor, loud moans and gasps of Yuuri’s name. 

“Yuu- aah- Yuuri stop, I’m- I’m not going to last,” Victor panted and Yuuri pulled off. His lips ached from the strain, but he instantly missed the feeling of Victor's cock in his mouth. He kissed the alpha’s thighs, sucking a mark into the right one. 

“I could stop,” Yuuri said, fluttering his eyelashes. “Or you could come down my throat.” 

“I want-” Victor started, still panting. One of his hands let go of the vice like grip on the sheets to cup Yuuri’s cheek. “I want you to feel good too.” 

“I am,” Yuuri promised. “But if you’re worried about that… I'm in no rush. I bet I could make you come again tonight.” 

Victor groaned, and Yuuri felt his cock twitch in his hand. He smirked, placing another kiss on the tip. “Can I finish?” 

“Yes,” Victor agreed with a nod, and Yuuri wasted no time taking him into his mouth again. Victor was so hard in his mouth, and Yuuri bobbed his head faster and faster, rolling his tongue to give Victor as much pleasure as he could. Victor was so loud, and Yuuri loved it, adored hearing how good he was making him feel. 

“Yuuri aah-,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri felt it again, the way his muscles tightened around him. Yuuri increased his pace, and soon, one of Victor’s hands found their way into Yuuri’s hair, gripping tightly. “Fuck I’m- I’m gonna come.” 

Yuuri hummed, sucking on his way up. It drove Victor over the edge, and with a long drawn out moan of Yuuri’s name he came, shooting his come down Yuuri’s throat. It was so much, and Yuuri swallowed greedily, trying to catch as much of it as he could, even if some trickled down his chin. He continued to bob his head slowly until Victor stopped coming, cock softening in Yuuri’s mouth. He pulled off slowly, blinking up at Victor as he licked his lips. 

“Oh fuck,” Victor gasped, grabbing Yuuri’s arm carefully to guide him up. Yuuri stood, and Victor pulled him into his lap, hands warm on Yuuri’s hips. He was still panting, his thumb caressing over Yuuri’s lower lip as he looked at it in amazement. “That was amazing. I think it’s the best orgasm I’ve ever had.” He looked dazed, and Yuuri wiped his chin before leaning forward to claim his lips. Victor hummed happily, pressing soft loving kisses to Yuuri’s sore lips. “You’re amazing.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Yuuri said into the kiss, smiling. Victor had been gorgeous as he came, he sounded amazing too. 

“So much,” Victor agreed, kissing the corner of his lips, his cheek, his jaw. Yuuri tipped his head back, giving Victor access to his collar-clad neck. Victor kissed down it too, pressing his nose to Yuuri’s scent gland as he passed. “Is it okay if I leave hickeys?” he asked, and Yuuri nodded, fingers starting to card through Victor's hair. He still felt arousal burn in his veins, and he was achingly hard in his lingerie, soaked completely in the back from how turned on he had been by Victor’s orgasm. Victor’s hand started to wander up from his hips, and when one thumb caressed over Yuuri’s nipple Yuuri gasped. He had always been so sensitive there. Victor broke away from where he was peppering marks across Yuuri’s collarbones to look at him, and a joyous smile curling on his lips. He caressed over them both this time, and Yuuri moaned, rocking down into Victor’s lap. 

“Do you like that?” Victor asked, repeaterly caressing his thumbs teasingly over the hardening nubs. Yuuri nodded, the grip he had on Victor’s neck tightening. “Can I lick them?”

“Please,” Yuuri all but begged. Victor’s eyes sparkled, and then he leaned down, flicking his tongue over Yuuri’s right nipple. The reaction was instant. Yuuri rose on his knees to give Victor better access, gasp falling from his lips as he pressed the alpha’s mouth firmly into his chest. Victor moaned, wrapping his lips around it and sucked.

“Yes, Victor, “ Yuuri moaned, straining so hard against his underwear. The alpha sucked and licked until Yuuri whimpered from oversensitivity. Victor blew cold air over it then, making Yuuri shudder. Victor moved to the other nipple, teasingly flicking his tongue over it before flattening his tongue to lick. Yuuri rocked forward, even if there was no friction to be found from his position. He whimpered, and Victor sucked again, making Yuuri tremble in his grip. His hands had wandered down Yuuri’s hips, and was now toying with the hem of his underwear. He pulled off Yuuri’s chest, leaving soft tender kisses all over the area before he caught Yuuri’s gaze again. 

“Can I take these off?” he asked, and Yuuri nodded. He stood on shaky legs, and Victor pulled them off, before bringing Yuuri back into his lap. “You’re so pretty Yuuri.” He looked at Yuuri with amazement, and Yuuri had to kiss him again. Victor’s hand wrapped around Yuuri’s cock, and Yuuri gasped, rocking slowly into his fist. 

“You’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen,” Yuuri pressed into his lips, and Victor hummed, gripping him even tighter on his hip. 

He couldn’t help but rock down into Victor’s lap, and as he did he could feel Victor growing hard again. He rolled his hips repeatedly, ignoring his own straining erection as he felt Victor grow into full hardness under his ass. He’d love for Victor to sink into that heat, but he knew that as soon as he did Yuuri was going to lose it. He reached back to gather slick from between his cheeks, and then he lined their cocks up, making Victor let go of his. He pumped upwards slowly, and Victor’s head fell back, his hands falling to his sides grip into the sheets once more. He was breathtakingly beautiful, chest on display and cock lined up with Yuuri’s. He stroked them slowly, enjoying the slick feeling of pleasure growing in his gut. Victor’s hips started rocking into his fist, and the slide was so delicious, making Yuuri pant as he grabbed them tighter, hand moving faster. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor was chanting, and Yuuri bit down on his lip hard, before he released his own cock to be able to stroke Victor better. His own body protested, but Yuuri didn’t care. All he wanted was for Victor to feel good. To fall over that edge again, jaw slack and brows knitted. 

Yuuri chased after his lips, kissing him sloppy and wet. Victor was trembling, but his mouth moved against Yuuri’s, lips warm and smooth. Yuuri let his thumb caress over Victor’s cockhead before pumping again, and it didn’t take long at all before Victor was coming over his hand with a deep moan, falling back into the bed. Yuuri followed, Victor’s come getting smudged between their chests as they landed into the bedding. Yuuri was panting too, trying to hold back from rolling his cock into Victor’s hip to seek friction. He was so terribly aroused, so desperate. Still, he could wait. He wanted this to be a night that Victor never forgets, because Yuuri ruined him. 

Victor’s breath was heavy, and Yuuri felt himself moving as the alpha’s chest rose and fell. They simply laid there for a moment, while Victor caught his breath. Yuuri pressed his nose into Victor’s scent gland, breathing in the heavy scent of aroused and content alpha. He smiled, proud to be able to bring such a lovely scent out of him. It didn’t take long before Victor’s arms came around him, fingers tracing patterns into Yuuri’s exposed back. It was slow and tender, and Yuuri shivered, unable to stop himself from rolling his hips just a litte. 

“Oh my god,” Victor said, his grip around Yuuri tightening before he rolled them over. He loomed over Yuuri, eyes filled with wonder. “You must be magic.” 

“That’s the orgasms talking,” Yuuri giggled, and Victor smiled as he shook his head, dropping down to kiss Yuuri slowly, sensually. Yuuri hummed against his lips, cupping his neck to bring him close. He pressed his thumbs into Victor’s scent glands, a moan pressing into Yuuri’s lips. Victor pulled back, but only so he could kiss down Yuuri’s neck again, leaving marks all down his throat. He nipped playfully at Yuuri’s collar, and Yuuri laughed, loving the way Victor’s hands held him down into the bed. 

“Not just the orgasms,” Victor said, pressing the words into Yuuri’s skin as he made his way down his chest. “It’s more than that.” 

“Oh,” Yuuri said, half a question, half a moan, since Victor licked over his right nipple again, pleasure shooting down towards Yuuri’s groin where his cock was hard and leaking. He was soaking the bedding too, slick covering his thighs. “More?”

“Yes,” Victor agreed, moving away from Yuuri’s chest down his stomach. His kisses were adoring, and Yuuri had never before felt so worshiped in bed. “It’s like my world was grey until tonight and you came in and all the colours burst into life.” He kissed down Yuuri’s come stained stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel. It was as if he wanted to kiss Yuuri all over, press his lips to every spot he could reach. His voice was warm, and it spread equal warmth through Yuuri’s chest, mixing with the aching heat still coursing in his veins. “I think I might be growing addicted.”

“Me too,” Yuuri agreed, legs falling open as Victor continued to move down his body, to where Yuuri was aching and wanting him the most. “You’re far too good for my own good.”

Victor chuckled, and Yuuri did too, clearly having a hard time forming words as Victor’s tongue dipped between the juncture of his hip and groin. Fuck that was so hot. Victor hummed, licking across the scenglad on Yuuri’s inner thigh. Yuuri looked down at him, the alpha laying down between his spread thighs. He looked up at Yuuri as he kissed the gland again, moving to the one on the other leg to suck. “Fuck,” Yuuri gasped, and Victor smirked. 

“Can I taste you Yuuri?” Victor asked, his fingers moving down to caress between his cheeks. He reached Yuuri’s entrance, and Yuuri almost screamed in frustration as he pulled back, touches so teasing. 

“Yes, yes.” Yuuri was begging now, rocking into Victor’s touch. Victor smiled, pulling Yuuri’s legs up to rest over his shoulders. 

“I haven’t done this before,” Victor said, hands spreading Yuuri wide. “Guide me?”

“Alright, start slow,” Yuuri instructed softly, and gasped at the first feeling of Victor’s tongue through his slick. Victor moaned and looked back up at Yuuri again, licking his lips. 

“You taste so good,” he said, and Yuuri moaned again. Victor beamed. “Do you like that? Do you like it when I tell you you taste delicious?” He flattened his tongue and licked again, closer to Yuuri’s hole this time. Yuuri whimpered, fisting the sheets on the side of his hips. 

“Yesss,” Yuuri admitted, as if it wasn’t completely obvious already. Victor answered with another hum, licking over Yuuri’s entrance this time. Yuuri moaned loudly, and Victor did it again. 

“Does that feel good?” he asked and Yuuri nodded, biting his lip. 

“So good,” he agreed, and Victor flattened his tongue again to lick across his hole. 

“What else?” he asked. “Tell me what else feels good.” He continued to licking Yuuri then, long swipes over his wet entrance. Yuuri tried to focus, to guide Victor to giving him more pleasure, but it was hard to concentrate. He had been aroused for so long, and what Victor was doing now already felt so good. 

“I- mmm, you can suck on it or- aah-, press your tongue in,” Yuuri said between gasps. “That feels mmh- good too though.” Victor hummed, and he continued to lick, alternating between small kittenish things and full out lapping at Yuuri’s hole. Then, he wrapped his lips around it and sucked, and Yuuri arched off the bed, pushing his hips into Victor’s mouth more. He could feel Victor smile against his skin, but he didn't care, not when Victor did it again, and again, until Yuuri was so sensitive and wanting, the touch so good but still teasing. He started aching to be breached, from something to enter him and fill him up. 

“Victor please, please inside me, I ooh-,” Yuuri asked, and Victor wasted no time at all pushing his tounge inside, fucking Yuuri in long slow movements. It was good, it was so good. Victor’s wet tongue felt amazing inside him, and Yuuri rocked into it, searching for more. He wanted something bigger, something to truly fill him. 

“More, please Victor, more,” he begged, and the alpha pulled off, sucking another mark into Yuuri’s thigh. 

“How? How can I give you more?” Victor asked, and it was so lovely that he wanted to give Yuuri all the pleasure he could, that he asked. No one he had been with before had ever done that. 

“Would you finger me?” Yuuri asked, his hole clenching at the idea. He wanted Victor to prepare him. He wanted him to make sure he could take his cock when he was hard again. “I want you to strech me, to make sure I’m ready for you, when you’re hard enough to fuck me.” 

“Fuck,” Victor breathed, and he kissed Yuuri’s inner thigh before shuffling so he could get a better angle with his fingers. “How do I start? With one?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed. “Do you want me to roll over? It might be easier?”

“No I...” Victor started, a blush high on his cheeks. He kissed Yuuri’s thigh again, looking bashfully up at Yuuri through his silver lashes. He truly was devastatingly pretty, especially with Yuuri’s slick on his lips. “I’d like to suck you off as I do? If you don’t prefer to be on your stomach?”

He was going to be the death of Yuuri, clearly. “No that sounds, oh god that sounds amazing,” Yuuri agreed, and Victor beamed, placing another soft kiss on his thigh before he moved a finger to Yuuri’s hole. He circled it once, twice, and then he carefully pressed the tip in. Yuuri was so wet, and somewhat stretched from Victor’s tongue, so it slipped in easily. 

“Does that feel okay?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded, relaxing as Victor’s long finger filled him. “Please tell me what makes you feel good.”

“Move your finger in and out slowly, I’m pretty stretched already from being aroused for so long, so you’ll probably be able to add another soon,” Yuuri said, and Victor nodded, starting to move his finger in and out of Yuuri as instructed. “When mmh- there's two you can curl them, try to find my prostate.” 

“Okay,” Victor agreed, kissing up towards Yuuri’s shaft. “And your cock?”

Yuuri whimpered. He hadn’t been sucked off in such a long time. Not one of his hookups had spent much time pleasuring him orally, and Yuuri was absolutely aching for it. How did he get so lucky to meet such an attentive alpha? “You can lick it first. It feels aah-, best at the tip but it’s good to be teased.”

“Yeah I noticed,” Victor grinned, and Yuuri couldn't help but smile too, happy Victor had enjoyed Yuuri giving head. “What else?”

“I like mmh-, if you’d suck on it? Not just bob your head?” Yuuri felt like he was asking for too much, but Victor nodded determinedly. He kissed the base of Yuuri’s cock first, finger still moving at an even pace in and out of Yuuri, and then mouthed up his shaft. He moved down again, and then he licked from root to tip, taking Yuuri’s cockhead into his mouth and sucked. 

“Yes Victor,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor pulled off, licking long stripes over the head as if it was a lollipop. Yuuri was growing dazed with the double stimulation. “Good, so good.” 

Victor took his cock in his mouth again, and he slowly sank down. He could fit almost the entire thing and as he stopped, he sucked hard, making Yurui thrash in the bed. _ Fuckfuckfuck _ that was good. A high pitched moan left Yuuri’s lips and his hands moved to grip Victor’s hair to steady himself. 

“Another finger, Victor please another,” he asked, and it took almost no time at all before two fingers entered him instead. Victor continued to push them in and out of Yuuri, as well as give him the blow job of his life. It was clear Victor was inexperienced, but he was so attentive, eager to make Yuuri feel as good as possible. The alpha curled his fingers, and when Yuuri looked down at him, mouth full of his cock, he was looking expectantly up at Yuuri.

“To the right, to the- oh fuuuck,” Yuuri all but shouted and Victor’s fingers grazed that spot inside him that made him see stars. “There, fuck, there, Victor.” Victor hummed around his erection, and the vibrations were heavenly. He curled his fingers again and again, bobbing his head up and down, sucking on the way up. Shit, Yuuri was going to die in this bed. The burning need for something bigger to fill him started making itself known, and soon he was asking for another finger. Victor complied and Yuuri’s body opened up eagerly. He was so relaxed and wet, and he knew he was ready, and he really didn’t want to wait another second. 

“Wait, Victor wait,” he managed to gasp out between moans, and Victor stilled immediately, looking up at Yuuri, still with his cock spreading his lips. “I want. I want you inside me. Do you think-.” Victor pulled off, already nodding. 

“Yes please Yuuri I want to, so bad,” he said, pulling his fingers from Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri nodded, shivering from the empty feeling. He sat up, and Victor met him halfway in a wet and heated kiss. Yuuri could taste himself on his tongue, and it was so incredibly hot. 

“How do you want me to fuck you Yuuri?” Victor asked, and an array of positions flashed before Yuuri’s eyes.  _ Every way  _ he almost said, but that might be a bit too much. He kissed Victor again instead, and then pulled away to roll over, arching his back as he sat on his knees, cheek and chest leaning against the mattress. 

“Like this?” he asked, fluttering his eyelashes. Victor goaned, and hurried to place himself between Yuuri’s spread legs. He was already hard again, and Yuuri watched as Victor took his own cock in hand to stroke, once, twice. “You can slick yourself up if you want,” Yuuri said teasingly as he wiggled his hips, and Victor visibly shuddered. He leaned forward to kiss Yuuris’ flank and then he bit teasingly into Yuuri’s left cheek, making Yuuri yelp joyously.

“Are you trying to kill me  _ detka _ ?” he asked and Yuuri grinned. He felt Victor run his hand up his thigh, the other spreading his cheeks wide. He saw Victor slick himself up, moaning at the wet slide it provided. “You’re so pretty like this, all open and waiting for me,” Victor said, and Yuuri nodded. He was so eager and waiting, there was no use in denying it. “Can I?” 

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed, and then he felt the head of Victor’s cock press against his hole. It was much bigger than his fingers hand been, and Yuuri turned his face into the mattress as he groaned, the feeling so good, so filling. Victor stretched him perfectly, and Yuuri shuddered when he felt him bottom out, reaching so deep inside him. Victor’s hands gripped tightly at Yuuri’s hips, and Yuuri was sure it was going to bruise. 

“Fuck Yuuri, you’re so tight,” Victor gasped. “You feel so good.” 

“Fuck me please,” Yuuri begged, starting to rock forward so he could push back, seeking the friction he was longing for. Victor moaned, but he gripped Yuuri’s hips even tighter to still him, before he pulled his hips back. It was slow at first, but with Yuuri repeated  _ faster harder  _ and  _ more  _ the pace increased, until Victor was all but pounding him into the mattress and Yuuri had a hard time staying on his knees. Victor’s cock was heavenly, and he learned so quickly how to thrust into Yuuri to hit him just right. With just a little bit of guidance from Yuuri he had found it, and was now hitting it repeatedly, making Yuuri into a wrecked mess on the bed. 

“Fuck Yuuri, Yuuri can I-?,” Victor asked, cutting himself off with a moan. Yuuri pushed his face to the side, gasping and clenching around the alpha.    
“What? Anything I’ll give you hhhng-,” Yuuri answered and Victor stilled, panting hard. He didn’t stop completely, laungude strokes now teasing Yuuri, keeping him on the edge but not pushing him over. 

“I want to kiss you,” Victor said, and suddenly Yuuri had the same burning need. He nodded, and he pushed his hips forward, until Victor slipped out completely. Yuuri rolled over on his back, spread his legs wide, and opened his arms. Victor fell into him, and with some shuffling he entered Yuuri again, the new angle reaching further into Yuuri, making Victor’s cock feel even bigger inside him. They rocked together, mouths wet and panting against each other. They had been teetering on the edge for so long now, and Yuuri could feel Victor’s knot swelling at the base of his cock. 

“Knot me,” Yuuri asked, and Victor moaned, rising on his elbows as he started to fuck into Yuuri properly again. “Fill me up good.”

“Fuck you’re perfect,” Victor groaned, and after that there was simply gasps of each others’ names that fileld the room, their moans growing louder and louder. The knot pushed against Yuuri’s entrance and after an especially hard thrust he sank in. Yuuri’s entire body clenched from the added pressure, and he came, white hot pleasure shooting down his spine to his groin. He clenched hard around Victor’s cock.

“Yeees Yuuri,” Victor all but shouted, and then Yuuri felt him coming inside him, filling him even more. Victor collapsed then, and Yuuri held him close, feeling as if he was floating in euphoric bliss. They just laid there for a long time in each other's arms, caresses slowly starting when they found their breaths, peppering kisses to all areas they could reach with the knot still tying them together. 

After cleaning themselves and the bed up, Victor served Yuuri the chocolate cake they had left behind, still tangled in bed, and Yuuri fell asleep in Victor’s arms, hoping it was not just a dream. 

  
  


* * *

Yuuri had just sat down in the breakroom with a cup of tea, having gone through his morning appointments. There had been three cats with various problems, but all quite easily fixed. It had therefore been a pleasant morning, and Yuuri relaxed into the couch, not really engaging with anyone. Someone had turned on the TV, and the sportscast from the news was on. Yuuri rarely paid it any mind, and today was no exception. That was, until he heard a familiar name. 

_ It seems seven time Olympic gold medal winning alpha and current world champion Victor Nikiforov might have finally found a mate.  _

Yuuri’s eyes snapped to the screen, showing Victor in a pair of deliciously small swim shorts, showing off each and every mark that Yuuri had left on his body two days ago. All over the alpha's neck, chest and thighs were clear hickeys, blue and purple against his pale skin. Victor himself was smiling widely, standing on the edge of the pool and talking to another swimmer as the camera filmed them getting ready to get into the pool. 

_ At today's training, one week before the world championship is about to start, the swimming legend was seen littered with lovebites. Nikiforov has previously claimed to be single ever since his career took off, and this new addition of marks was therefore today's big topic at the swimhall among the reporters. There was no bond mark on his neck, but when asked, Nikiforov smiled proudly and claimed to have found someone very special. We can only hope it’s meant to last.  _

Yuuri blushed fiercely and picked up his phone, sending a message to the top contact on his messenger list.

**_You looked good on TV. Maybe I should have paid more attention to swimming before._ **

**_See you tonight, looking forward to it <3\. _ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
